the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Firebringer Degrees
1ST DEGREE -fire resistance = Firebringer's body is resistant to heat and flame and smoke damage. -Extinguish = Either by touch or from a short distance away, a Firebringer can extinguish most flames. Truly great flames he cannot though. -Fire Ball = Firebringer can hurl a blast of flame from his hand. -Burning Eyes = A Firebringer can make his eyes glow or even erupt in flames, startling and unnerving others. Human Torch = A Firebringer can either make his eyes glow and see in the dark or ignite a part of his body and cast light into the darkness like a human torch. -Burning Footprints = A Firebringer can will his footprints to ignite on fire, allowing him to leave a trail of smoldering footprints behind. This is useful when one wants to be followed, for whatever reason. -Wave Of Flame = Firebringer can touch the ground and send out either a spreading wave of flame from his position or send a thick column of flame shooting out from under him. 2ND DEGREE -Fire Charge = Firebringer can shoot a jet spray of flam in a general direction. Be warned, the flames will harm friend and foe alike! -Dancing flame = Firebringer can send small, bobbling balls of fire and light dancing across the ground. Legends of willowhisps are believed to be the work of Firebringers. These balls are erratic and are not under the control of the Firebringer. -Vapor Sense = Firebringer can mentally sense flammable vapors in the air of his immediate vicinity. He can detect them, gauge their potency, and understand their chemical origins. -Heat Transfer = With a touch a Firebringer can bring something close to it's boiling point. This may take repeated attempts or prolonged time. If the object is alive it will thrash in pain. Items with particularly high boiling points (ie, metals) will definately take time. -Heatwave = Firebringer can send out microwaves from his fingertips, heating up nearby objects. 3RD DEGREE -Fire Punch = A Firebringer can ignite his fists on fire, adding extra damage to every punch or grab he makes. -Minor Holy Fire = Holy Fire burns an incandescant white and is severally damaging to demonic enemies. -Thirst For Flame = Firebringer can psychically sense the location of nearby fires. -Burning Zeal = Firebringer's bodily movements speed up, allowing him greater initiative and evasiveness. 4TH DEGREE -Burn Oxygen = Firebringer can burn up oxygen in his vicinity, if he is in an enclosed space he can kill or knockout others by using up all the available oxygen. This can also be used to extinguish greater flames as even an inferno will die with zero oxygen to feed it. -Fire Bog = Fire Bog carpets the Firebringers immediate vicinity with a thin sheet of flame on the ground. But the flame changes the property of the floor, killing plant life and changing the harder elements to syrupy-paste that ensnares any who dare tread through the bog. Fire Bog normally lasts for ten minutes but older Firebringers can make it last longer. -Delayed Reaction = A Firebringer can torch a person or thing and wait several minutes, causing it to combust or ignite only after he mentally permits it. 5TH DEGREE -Fire Breather = A character can breath normally even when enveloped in flames or surrounded by the thickest smoke. Not to be confused with the power known as Dragon's Breath. -Black Fire = Black Fire is simply flame that is solid black, supernaturally black to be precise. Black Fire scorches anything it touches black and can be used to conceal things in the darkness of night. -Oily Secretions = A Firebringer can cause the secretions of his body to become flammable in nature: sweat can ignite, spit burns, etc. A popular trick during a fight is for a Firebringer to suddenly spit flamming fluids from his mouth right into the nearby face of an opponent during close combat. 6TH DEGREE -Hellfire = This fire burns as a blackish crimson flame and is difficult to block, especially for any length of time. Hellfire always deals maximum damage, but prolonged use can actually injure the Firebringer as well! -Green Fire = Green Fire burns perfectly green, this flame heals the injuries and sicknesses of those it touches. Wounds and diseases inflicted supernaturally may or may not be cured, depending on the strength of the malediction versus the personal skill and power of the Firebringer in question. -Cleansing Fire = Cleansing Fire burns away curses, magic, maledictions, etc. Basically any infernal power. -Stun = A Firebringer can throw a fireball that acts as a flashbang grenade, stunning anyone nearby with a burst of intense light and sound. 7TH DEGREE -Seraphim = A Firebringer with the Seraphim power can cause angelic wings of flame to erupt from his back, enabling him to rise up into the air and fly like an angel of The Lord. The wings are only semi-solid but can bear the full weight of the character plus another person if necessary. Seraphim wings are flames and emit light and smoke and produce heat but they do not physically harm their own Firebringer. -Fire Storm = A Firebringer can cause a cloud of flame to erupt in the air nearby by igniting the very gasses. Depending on the individual skill and power of the Firebringer this can mean simply a blazing cloud directly overhead or a mountain consuming storm of fire. 8TH DEGREE -Spectral Barbecue = Firebringer can suddenly blast an area with a cleansing yellowish flame that burns away spirits. Spirits affected thus appear as partially burned, smoldering spectres hovering in the air for a few moments and are visible to the naked eye. -Blue Fire = Blue Fire is a strange flame that can burn, and only burn, underwater. This power can be used by a Firebringer in conjunction with other powers if he is trapped underwater. 9TH DEGREE -Dragon's Breath = Just as it sounds, the Firebringer can breath flames from his mouth, usually up to five feet away. -Greater Holy Fire = Same as Holy Fire, only this damages demonic and undead. 10TH DEGREE -Fire Ghost = Firebringer can create medium-sized spectral shapes that are silhouted by minor flames. These Fire Ghosts can't do much, usually walk a distance or float about, simple things like that. -fire form = Fire Form allows a Firebringer to alter the form of a flame. While he cannot change its overall size, he can cause it to shift into a particular shape like a dog, a rectangle, whatever. Distinct features are not possible, only general shapes. 11TH DEGREE -fire horse = Firebringer can create a powerful stead of flame for him to ride upon. -Detonate = With his mind a Firebringer can detonate flammable substances in his nearby vicinity. -Guiding Light = A Firebringer can call upon God and send out a small withering flame that will mystically guide him to where God wants him to be next. The location is not always what one desires, but then this power is not really under the Firebringer's control, it is under God's. 12TH DEGREE -Inferno = With a sudden, fiery blast a Nazorean can set his entire surroundings on fire! -Force Punch = A Firebringer can detonate the air with his punch, sending out a vicious sonic boom in battle. -Impact = With a punch, a Firebringer can generate extra kinetic force, allowing him to seemingly smash through metals and hardened substances with ease. 13TH DEGREE -Mt. Sinai = Firebringer can set his immediate vicinity on fire, granting him freedom from all supernatural surveillance, allowing him to be alone with his God. -Fire Construct = A Firebringer can form flame into a temporary automatron which will carry out basic instructions like Attack, Defend, Break Through, etc. The shape and size of the Construct is relative to the Firebringers skill. 14TH DEGREE -Pheonix Lord = If mortally wounded, a Firebringer can once a day willingly dissolve himself into ash, when next the ash meets water it reforms into the Firebringer! -Pillar Of Flame = The Firebringer can create a semi-sentient pillar of flame that will remain in a general locality and follow basic instructions (even if the instructor has left the area). The Pillar will move, block the path of others, float in the sky, etc. 15TH DEGREE -Form of Fire = The legendary ability to shed one's form and become living flame. In this form the Firebringer can only be killed with substances that extinguish flames, but even then its not easy. He can fly as well. A particularly devestating manoevre with Form of FIre, and easily one of the most unsetting, is for the Firebringer to wrap himself around his opponent and lift him off his feet with the powerful updraft of his speedy circling. If a Firebringer pulls it off right his opponent is lifted up into the air and quickly burnt to a withered husk of ashen remains.